ID: Zuse ( Zeus )
ID: Zuse ( Zeus ) Real name: None Known as: The Wrath, God’s Wrath, The Judgment, God’ right hand, Destroyer of Sins, Devine Wrath, Powers: Manipulation of any kind of magic, holy, dark, can judge souls, can control souls, can send souls to hell and haven, Infinitive Durability Skin: White Armor: black Height: 200cm Eyes: Red( bloody ) Story When God created everything, on the 7th day he needed to make balance. He then created 5 men. All of them were wearing hoods and were named the 5 hooded men. They were created 4 to keep the balance of the universe and 1 of them named Judgment. ( Judgment ) was the judge and punisher of all evil and also the keeper of the balance. They were not angels nor demons nor humans, they were created from the holy spirit to be the right hand of God. The 5 hooded men were all avatars of the forces that keep the universe together. Their names were: War, Death, Peace, Life and Judgment. The red one was named War and was the avatar of the nature, the Golden one was named Life and was the avatar of Earth, the black one was named Judgement also the punisher for sins, he was the avatar of magic, the 2 other were named Death, the avatar of darkness and Peace, the avatar of reality. The legends of the Final Judgment was that the day when all five hooded men will arrive from haven and 5 years after the beginning of war there will follow death and after that will follow peace and finally life, but the Final Judgment will end with the power Judgment, the black hooded man. 5 years after the end there will be peace and God will destroy all evil and good will be the only thing in the world with order and peace will rule all for all eternity. 'Story how they came to DCU: ' The final judgment was upon the world when a paradox wave teleported the hooded men from that reality. They were sent into the DC Universe. But they were sent to different places. Judgment was sent to a cosmic place where he met the Spectre. He then asked where his brothers were and the Spectre explained to him that the wave teleported them to different places. With his eyes he saw an evil getting into War. The Spectre asked him to help them to fight off the one that was causing the whole reality to fracture. He agreed to help them. Later Judgment got the id of Zeus ( or also known as Zuse from his secret identity: Alex Zuse ) by S.T.A.R labs and was invited to join the Justice League of America. While the Brainiac’s forces were attacking the planet Zeus with the help of the justice league defeated Brainiac. Now he is after the one thing that is making raptures in the reality and that thing is the battle of Future Lex Luthor and Future Batman, or maybe there is something bigger then this fight... …when Judgment and the JLA went into the nexus of reality, they were shocked by the number of Bat-men. The batmen told them that Lex Luthor had done the same, he gathered many Lex Luthor’s from different realities and their plan was to erase the existence of many heroes. The JLA were able to stop them. But when they were closing the rapture and saving the heroes a beam of energy hit Judgment and searching through his history he found a close friend of him and he was wiped out of existence. Judgment was able to hear his last words “help me Zuse” The energy that hit his friend was from an evil creature named “The Paradox Tyrant”. When Judgment destroyed the creature he was drowned in his sorrow. He decided that he from now on will only be named Zeus in honor of his friend. Later the name Zuse became a legend, people have seen dark figures near the church in Gotham. Zuse became a legend, a dark spirit clearing the streets of Gotham as a phantom. Powers ' ' 'Powers and abilities: ' Total control of any magic ( holy, dark, demonic, light ) in other words he has an omnipotent power over matter Power to open the gates of Hell and Haven He possesses the power of all his brothers ( not as powerful as theirs ). With that he is able to control the forces of the nature, to control the earth elements, to control the darkness, and shift reality by his will. He has the Hooded men’s gift of Judgment. With that he is able to use the sins of his enemies to make them weaker and even instantly kill them by controlling and ripping the sins out of their souls He possess infinite durability, He can survive a destruction of a multiverse. His eyes are red from the blood of the innocent, he can judge all just by looking at them, he can see their sins and the innocent they had killed He can summon souls of defected enemies to serve him. He can teleport Run with super speed Fly with the speed of light Super human strength Resistance to any quantum attacks and magical attacks He fights using energy and he infuses his fists with the energy He can rip apart souls from the bodies He can cause the person to experience his deepest nightmare Using his magic he can make almost anything He can change his shape almost anything and anyone Relicense to power stealing. Using his super speed he often uses the powers of the win He knows every fighting style and weaponry He can infuse any weapon with his powers He can summon any weapon that has been infused with his powers He can turn invisible He can speak to animals 'Weaknesses: ' When He teleported to the DC universe he gained a personality and a free will, with that he got some weaknesses: He is can be influenced in his thinking, which results to weakness to mental attacks and mind control MGOT105_AUDIO-PC-14-16.38.000.jpg|Zuse in Wasteland MGOT105_AUDIO-PC-14-16.43.340.jpg MHQS103_AUDIO-PC-14-16.23.040.jpg|Zuse using holy powers MHQS103_AUDIO-PC-14-16.23.090.jpg|Zuse using dark powers ''' Category:Heroes Category:Celestial